A Paw Filipino Backstory: Ricardo Dalisay (part 2)
The 6th part of the A Paw Filipino Backstory. Note: Character Characters * Venz412 OC * Paw Patrol Show Character * FPJ's Ang Probinsyano's Characters Warning The Characters belongs to ABS-CBN for FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and I don't own them. there will be a little violence reference on it so... relax. Youtube links are owned by ABS-CBN entertainment. Plot A Hostage Situation It all begins when the Barbarian King begins to take an Artifact from the Adventure Bay Museum and hold some tourists Hostage. Civilian: AH! AH! (fears for his life) Barbarian: Now not one step! okay. and hope that the Puny Paw Patrol won't rescue you all. ???: Think Again! The Barbarian noticed the Paw Patrol in their Police Gear Barbarian: ha we got ya Surrounded too. MEN OPEN FIRE! Just as then the Barbaric Archers fires at the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Take Cover! The Civilians take cover and the pups fortified their area. Chase: What do we do now. Andres: Wait. we have limited ammo. we need to make the most of it. now activate your Pup pistols. Pups: RUFF! Pistols. (Activates their pistols with pellets loaded) The Paw Patrol begins to fight back but they took cover due to sheer numbers. Zuma: Dude we are outnumbered. Andres: I know who to call. (puptag) Vicente! COME IN! At the Consulate Vicente: (Picks up a phone) Yes Andres! Andres: we need external backup now. Vicente: Yeah. (puts the phone down) It's a good thing you visit here and now armed with the gear and things you need... Eagle Task Force. Ricardo: Yes Consul ???: Count on us. we thank President Oscar for this. Just as then then the Eagle task force rushed to the Adventure Bay Museum Outside. Barbarian Archer: ENEMIES! Just as then the Eagle Task Force eliminate them using sleeping darts that could knock them out cold. Andres: Now's our chance drop the Fort. The Paw Patrol managed to disable the Barbaric forces and saved the hostage. Barbarian Leader: AH! (Runs away) Chase: Ryder the Leader escape! Andres: Chase! now! Outside... Ricardo: There! That's their leader. Just as then they noticed a blue streak and the Barbarian leader is pinned. Ricardo and the rest of the Task force rushed in. Chase; Give up! You're outnumbered. The rest of the Paw patrol arrived. Barbarian Leader: Fine... Minutes then passed all the Revolutionaries picks up the prisoners including their leader puts them into their Police Mobiles. Citizen: Paw Patrol.. Thank you for saving me and the others. Ryder: No problem. If there's that problem again Pups: Just yelp for help. Mayor Goodway soon arrived in his staff car. And Vicente soon after arrived. Mayor Goodway: Thank you paw patrol for saving the citizens again. Vicente: Like a true policemen. Mayor Goodway: I can't believe those Barbarians are trying to pillage. Vicente: Since the Barbarians rushed in sheer numbers and good thing. I have visitors at this time to check for security and also seeing how does this Consulate runs and secured for the Filipinos interest here in Adventure Bay. and also noticed changes as well. Ryder: who assisted us? Cardo: The Task force Eagle. Skye:(Spooked) EAGLE! Ricardo and his 7 allies showed up carried their PAW Rifles Pups: CARDO! The Pups rushed to Ricardo pouncing him and got tickled. Cardo: It's so good to see you. ???: so this is the Paw Patrol that Cardo told us about. ???: OO nga. sila (Yes it's them) Andres: What happened to you Ricardo? (shocked) ???: Relax pup we are friends. (petted Skye) Skye: (Sighs in relief) hehehehe it tickles. it's okay. the policeman smiled. Vicente: We better take the Eagle Task Force at the Lookout. ???: So what is the Lookout? Ryder: We will take you there. as a sign of Gratitude of saving us. Cardo: Thanks for it then. And then The Paw Patrol along with Vicente and the Eagle Task Force heads to the Lookout. The Lookout: Stories of the Vigilante Formation ???: So this is the Lookout Right. Andres: Yes my friend Cardo: Paw Patrol. these are my close friends. ???: Jerome Girona Jr. Chief Master Sergeant ???: Ramil "Manager" Taduran. Patrolman ???: Marsial "Butete" Matero. Patrolman ???: Dante "Bulate" Villafuerte. Patrolman ???:Rolando Reyes. Master Sergeant ???: Rigor Soriano. Master Sergeant ???:Avel Guzman. Captain Paw Patrol (except Vicente and Andres): Nice to meet you all sirs. the two teams saluted then they sat down. Ryder: So how did you meet Ricardo? Jerome, Rigor, Avel: We worked with him at the CIDG. Rolando: See him in action on the hostage rescue. Ramil: during my days at the Prison. Dante, Marsial: and infiltrated the Red Suns. Skye: Wait you two are members of the Red suns. We though you are enemies of ours! Just as then the Paw Patrol begins to draw their Paw weapons Andres: whoa. Stand down paw patrol. Ryder: Yeah Red Suns are our enemy! just like them! why would you let them in! (points his Paw Rifle at Marsial) Ricardo: heh. Ryder that's the same reaction they know about my alliance with the military. Ryder: (stands down along with the pups) So then.. continue. Marsial: After you did the same way you interrogated us. Ricardo managed to tell us he join the Red Suns to find who killed his son. Chase: whoa. Ricardo: Days pass. I managed to get Romulo's trust since we have the same goal. Marsial: And we tagged them along either way. Rubble: So Ramil how did you me Ricardo. Ricardo: Just call me Cardo. Rubble. Rubble: Okay. (wags his tail) Ramil: I met Cardo once he got imprisoned. along with my friends Julian and Jimboy. Then we escape and gone into hiding. Then we saved Cardo from Don Emilio and take him to the Red Sun hideout. and I am now allied with them. Chase: No way. you met the Red Suns? Ramil: And the one who tell them about Don Emilio's and tells them about their rivalries. Ricardo: And its gotten worse though. Then we managed to save some very important members as a vigilante group: Vendetta. Andres: Who are the members. Jerome: I am Ramil "Manager": I am Marsial "Butete" , Dante "Bulate": We are Rolando: Not me Rigor: I am Avel: I am Ricardo: and we don't forget Dianne and Oscar. Ryder: Wait the Vice-President? Ricardo: I saved him and my ally healed him and opened his eyes on what happened to our country. Rigor: We met Cardo way back and as we are wounded Cardo take us and help us to safety. Ricardo: heh I remember that. Andres: How do you met Cardo Rolando? Rolando: Like I said earlier I met him at a hostage rescue. Then they met with me again to seek shelter. Andres: From the government. Rolando: Yeah. I heard about it as well. They managed to eliminate Lucas and his forces and sometimes at the cost of Anton. Ryder: ah. Ricardo: Wanna tell the reason why we formed the Vendetta? Pups: Why? Ricardo: I formed Vendetta along with Ramil and Romulo. In order to eliminate Lucas and his forces. Andres: Ya saved Oscar right? Ricardo: Yeah prior to that we save Dianne Olegario. Andres: who is she? Ricardo: A head of the NMIG now Assistant to the President. Andres: really. Marsial: We come a long way to here. Vendetta: Around the Islands Rigor: You know we took a chance to have a break here. Andres: after a mission Ricardo: Yeah... after Bungo got KIA'ed. Ryder: how? Ricardo: Trying to defeat us but got himself blowed up Skye: That's horrible Chase: And Dangerous. Zuma: And It's Suicide. Ryder: You did what ya could do. performing your duties. Marsial: and formed a close bond since Cardo met us. Avel: and saved us from time to time. Andres: I heard you are now famed back at the Philippine Isles with the Eagle Task Force. Ricardo: Saving my family from time to time as well. Chase: Like? Ricardo: Avenging my wife, but as of now we have a mission. Ryder: what is it? Ricardo: Hunting an enemy syndicate. Ryder: Ah I see. Ricardo: well better get going to take a rest before we head back. Ryder: Okay Pups: Thanks Eagle task force. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story